RWBY: Warriors of light
by Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi
Summary: Follow a fire team filled with two amateur guardian's and a wise exo warlock as they endure surviving on the world of Remnant as they try to repair their ships before the darkness reaches them. Along the way they try not to do anything foolish. What happens if the darkness reaches them? Rated T for puns, and language.
1. Gods and Robots

**A/N: Yup new crossover idea. This is something I thought when I was playing destiny. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Beginning of the future..."<strong>

The Vex a known enemy to the Traveler, yet no guardian question why. All the speaker mentions to them is don't let the darkness consume what light they have. That all changed when a group of guardians decided to raid the vault of class by themselves and succeeded. However, the fire team of six reduce to three after the raid. They three were sadden of the loss of their fellow guardians. After that they decided to plunge into the black garden where the Vexes god resided in. When they got there they were in for something.

A fire team consisted of a Titan, Hunter, and Warlock waited as their ghost's decode the door to kill the Vexes god. The Warlock is wearing a white trench coat attire, with an gold armor piece on his right shoulder. He is also wearing an exotic helmet he bought days ago from Xur. As for his weapons he interchange between eight weapons. But his other fire team member that is the Hunter wears a gasmask helmet with a silver metal ballista attire with a scarf around his neck. His signature weapon is the trusty blade, auto rifle, and his legendary rocket launcher. But the Titan on the other hand wears an attire similar to a medieval knight but it is dark yellow green color. Only exception is his helmet has a visor he can see trough clearly but his enemies can't. His weapon of choice is the machine gun and hand gun. But what makes them unique is whatever they argue about they get the objective down and crack jokes about it. Once the three ghosts finish decoding the door they charged in. But then they realized they have interrupted a ritual.

As each Vex looked at the trio; their ghost reappeared with saying, "So... Think you can kill a god!?"

Each member of the fire team replied with a different answer.

The Hunter replied with, "Oh course little light I'm going to vex them out till they don't function."

The Warlock face palm at his fellow guardian statement. "Conner Matthews may I remind you refrain from your puns. Also my ghost sorry for not replying. The chances are killing this god is seven-five percent."

The Titan replied with a virgule comment at the Warlock. "Earth to Ciel Zou stop calculating shit let's kill." The Titan turned to his ghost to comment on his question. "Damn it ghost of course I can kill a damn god I'm a Titan!" He said it with pride and stomp his feet on the ground.

The Vex were fed up and shot at the Titan. Conner Matthews laugh as his brother Danny Matthews was being dramatic. "Brother help me I've been hit." Danny said to his brother. Ciel was not pleased and try to shot the Vex.

Ciel decided to give the brothers a bet, "Whoever kills the most Vex gets to have my material I don't need." The siblings stop goofing around and went on a shooting rampage. It got to the point they were getting overwhelmed but pulled through with Matthews splendid crimson void arc of light formation. This formation requires Ciel to envelope the power of the void on to Danny's armor. As he is about to cause a body slam on the pile of enemies surrounding them. Afterwards if any enemies remain Conner goes invisible and shoots his rocket launcher at his enemies. The enemy forces depleted but what remain are three robotic statues.

The Vex god then went in one of the statues and operated it. Conner was getting exhausted his stamina was dropping fast. Danny is already on his knees trying to fight the Vex god. Ciel was doing his best at keeping the reinforcements at bay as Conner rested. "They keep coming and I'm almost out of bullets, Conner think of something fast. We can't die yet at the hands of darkness. I rather get my ass kick in the crucible than this!" said Ciel in frustration.

Conner was screaming in his thoughts to think of something. But he was snap back in reality as he heard a loud slam on the ground. Ciel and Conner were behind cover to see some amazement in the middle of the arena. Danny was able to take down one of the statues but his body was exhausted he couldn't move. Ciel know this was not a laughing matter and drag Danny to cover.

Danny was upset Ciel did that, "Ow you asshole you know my body is exhausted and shit but thanks. Ciel replied with, "No problem." Ciel then looked back at Conner as he loaded his second to last clip. "Now what's the plan Conner?" Ciel questioned. Conner made a big sigh and said, "I have some ammo clips it will last us three till we get back on earth to do a new bounty." said Conner. Danny was losing his cool and wanted to punch his brother. But Ciel stop him "Danny there is no time to throw a fit we will kill the remaining statues."

Ciel's ghosts reappeared before him about the statues weak spot. "Guardian the two remaining statues will be revived soon. But I analyzed the weak spot is its stomach so I suggest aiming for that." The ghost disappeared back into Ciel's helmet. The fire team then reloaded all their weapons and aimed at the two statues. "Conner you deal with the statue on the right side. While me and Danny deals with the main one got it." Ciel said. Conner gave a nods added with a pun. "I'll zou you what a badass with a scarf can do solo." Ciel did not want to say anything and proceeded to kill the statue. Ciel made each shot count on the colossal giant he face with Danny. While Conner went invisible and activated his arc blade to cut down the robotic giant.

But Conner did not succeed and was slam to a wall. At that moment Danny was close to killing the main statue. Ciel had to move from his position to get Conner behind cover. "Damn it that idiot! Whatever's ghost change my set up to the Sun slinger." Ciel said in anger. His ghost replied, "I'm on it guardian!" As Ciel's ghost was doing that Ciel pulled out his pistol Thorn and shot two bullets at the statues head. "Guardian your Sun slinger set up is now active" said Ciel's ghost. Ciel replied "Now for some payback giant tin can." Ciel activated his ability radiance and threw multiply grenades at the statue. Radiance allowed him to have burning butterfly looking wings on his back .The statue screamed as each solar grenade burn him to death. Ciel slid next to Conner and put him behind cover. Sadly Conner is knock out cold and was not responding.

Luckily the statue disintegrated never to be seen again. Ciel looked at his left to see Danny pinned down the giant statue and was shooting his machine gun thunder lord at its core. Ciel was shock to see how brutal Danny can be sometimes. As the statue disappeared the Vex's god was displeased that the guardians prevailed. The gigantic looking green-black blob disappeared.

As it disappeared Danny was on his knees and fell flat on the ground. Ciel on the other hand was sitting on one knee after the side effects of radiance. Danny's and Conner's ghost reappeared saying "Well they warned out their bodies again." Ciel then stood up and summon his ghost to send his fire team back to their ships. Ciel was very glad they did not die but was thinking about his service as a guardian. Ciel set his ship destination to earth to reclaim his reward from his mentor.

Ciel ghost then reappeared to have a little talk with him. "Guardian you seem exhausted let me take the wheel?"

Ciel replied with "Ghost I'm really not exhausted however I need to buy my weapon ammo." Ghost just went back to Ciel's helmet for standby. Few hours past and Conner and Danny woke up on their bunk beds.

Ciel is sitting down near the shelter house were the guardians rest. "Crap what the hell happen I feel weak!" Conner groaned in pain.

"Conner you sustain a severe wound from the giant Minotaur. I suggest you rest for the whole day." Ciel mutter out those words. Danny on the other hand sustain some bruises from the Vex.

"Brother you are an idiot sometimes so we have to wait for a week for a new mission from the speaker."

Conner replied with, "I know that was a dumb move but anyway I rest for now. You guys have fun doing crucible for a week." Ciel replied back to Conner, "Well kid rest up; after the one week we are back in business fighting the darkness." Ciel and Danny summon their ghost and went to orbit to compete with their fellow guardians in the crucible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of details made this when Destiny came out.**


	2. The bounty and new planet

**A/N: Greetings readers I have finals and wish me luck. Ginzou out.**

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

After Conner fully recovered from his injury he was meet with Xur. A being clad in a black robe that sells exotic items to any fellow guardian. However, Xur sells them in exchange for strange coins. Conner greets Xur to see what he is selling.

"Greetings young guardian what are you looking to buy?" said Xur. To Conner's surprise he found the item he wanted. "Xur here is your strange coins give me the gjallarhorn." Xur just gave a grin to Conner, "As you wish young guardian."

Conner was very happy he bought the exotic rocket launcher from Xur. Conner then went into the crucible watch room to see how Ciel and Danny were doing. To his surprise they were playing rumble. Conner looked at the lobby leaderboard's, and was jaw drop. Danny was first place while Ciel was fourth place. His fellow guardian's applause of their fight. Ciel and Danny teleported into the watch room with pride.

Conner gave a fist punch to his friend and brother, "What's up guys how you do for the past week?"

Ciel replied with, "Conner I was drag into the iron banner tournament because your brother wanted an armor set from Lord Saladin."

Danny laugh at Ciel's statement, "Ciel remember I told you the iron banner is filled with better guardians than us."

Conner was stoic, "By the way has anyone heard of those rumors?" Ciel and Danny stayed quiet to drag Conner back to the shelter house.

"The hell guys why you dragged me back here?" said Conner.

Danny replied to his brother, "We heard of those and one of it deals with your crush Maka."

Conner then grin at his brother, "Why is that?"

Ciel then replied to Conner, "Lord Shaxx said a guardian in a crucible match went on a massacre while using 'Red death.' However, by Vanguard rules and regulations 'Red death' is forbidden to use in the crucible. Also he is an ex-guardian hiding for his next victim." This made Conner shiver in fear what awaits his team.

"What about of Maka?" said Conner in a worried tone.

Danny then replied to Conner, "To simple put she did not return with her fire team on this bounty. Now the speaker has chosen us to find and recuse Maka. While at the same time we need to find and kill that ex-guardian.

Ciel gave a pat on the back on Conner, "Kid we got this trust me on this. We have died many times, but this time the stakes are higher. 'Red death' is a pulse rifle that can kill a target in a mere 3 shots. We might not be able to come back alive from our ghost's." Conner felt happy that his team is motivational.

The trio summon their ghost to change their shadier to a different one. Ciel change his shader to 'thunder devil' a color scheme of dark blue and dark grey. While Conner put his shader to 'chatter white.' As for Dannay let's just say his shader is dark yellow and white. "Let the hunt and rescue operation begin." said Danny. The trio proceeded into the tower's hanger to set off into space. They brought everything they had in their vault. Ciel ghost gave Ciel the coordinates to Maka's last transmission. To Ciel's it was from a different solar system.

"All righty guy's let's set off." said Danny. They left the hanger at max speed to begin their bounty.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower the speaker looked up the sky to see the guardians leaving to do their bounty. A particular ghost appeared in front of the speaker for a talk, "Speaker will my guardian be okay without me? Even though, he never listen to me."<p>

The speaker replied to the ghost, "Little light your guardian was engulf by the darkness. You must move on to find a new guardian to watch over." The ghost looked disappointed and left the speaker. We now go back to our trio.

* * *

><p>Going through slip space was annoying for the young hunter Conner. "Why the hell is slip space so slow Ciel?"<p>

Ciel radio back to Conner, "That's simple the warp drive takes up energy from our ship thrusters. Without the warp drive we wouldn't be able to reach the reef Conner."

Danny radio his brother, "Conner I swear to god you better not die on this bounty."

Conner radio back his brother, "Don't worry about it brother I've been training with a fellow hunter."

Danny screamed into the audio feed, "Who would that be!?"

Ciel interrupted Danny, "Conner I know who you been training with don't hide it." Ciel said jokingly.

Conner made a deep sigh, "It is Tairo the slinging hand cannon addict."

Danny trip out hearing that, "What are you nuts you trained with a dude that has an obsession with hand cannons."

Conner replied back, "Hey at the end of his training he gave me 'the last word' and 'the devil you know.'"

Danny screamed, "You lucky bastard." Before Conner could speak he was cut off by Ciel.

"Conner congrats on getting 'last word', but I bought that from Xur; the week we murder the Minotaur's."

Suddenly they were able to go through slip space safely. However, something was not right Danny's ship apparently had a malfunction and descended on to the unknown planet that was similar to earth.

"Shit! Guy's help me my ship is crashing!" said Danny.

Conner could not believe what just happen, "Wait! How can my brother's ship break like that?" said Conner in disbelief. Ciel move his ship in front of Danny's ship. "Hold on tight Danny I'll stop this dangerous descent. At the same time my ghost will help your ghost to recalibrate your ship's engine back online." said Ciel.

Conner did the same as Ciel, but it did not help over the fact that they're one thousand feet above the planet's surface level.

Ciel's ghost and Conner's ghost reply to Danny's ghost was not what they expected to say, "This is very bad we can't recalibrate this in time. Prepare to sustain injury everyone!" Ciel had no plans for this to happen to his team. Conner seemed frustrated that his best ship had to get scratch.

Danny knew this was going to happen because he never maintains his ship. In the mix of this situation Conner notice they were going down faster than expected and they were descending on a small island.

"Uh guy's we going to have to split were we land." said Conner in panic.

Ciel took notice they might damage a complex they don't know of, "Conner and Danny we will regroup at that complex; as for now see you guys in a bit." Ciel disperse from his fire team to land in a lush forest in green. Sadly for the Matthews brothers they stayed together.

"Danny I know you have a spare ship from your ghost; just bail that broken ship. Hop on top of my ship now!" Conner said in anger. Danny was grumbling but bail his broken ship in the nick of time. "Their happy I bailed! You're just like mom you know that right brother!" Danny said in frustration. Conner summon his ghost to take control of his ship. The two brothers safely landed near a cliff.

Danny summon his ghost, "Guardian your fire team leader is in that forest. Care to assist him?"

Danny laughed at his ghost, "Oh please he is a dang Exo for crying out loud. He will be fine we just have to wait." Danny's ghost vanish to thin air. As they waited they heard a group of people pointing guns at them, "Freeze! You're coming in with us to our headmaster."

Conner and Danny put their hands up to signal they mean no harm. Conner was deep in his thoughts, "Ciel what are you doing in that forest?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you game on the Xbox 360 still, I play Destiny. If you want my gamertag PM me.**

* * *

><p>"I'm such a bad fire team leader" Ciel<p>

"Mister know it all" Conner

"SILENCE" Danny


	3. Job offer and the unknown

**A/N: My luck in this game is staggering. **

* * *

><p>Two hours after Ciel's fire team landed on the unknown planet; Ciel was struggling to get out of the dense forest with his space bike that his solar system calls it 'sparrow.' Ciel was being chase by black bears with a tint of white skeleton bones on their face and back. When Ciel's ghost analyze the bears it indicated as a question mark.<p>

"Guardian I suggest you get out of here NOW!" said Ciel's ghost. Ciel use his sparrow midway, but ask his ghost to keep it in storage. Ciel's ghost changed Ciel's set up to the Void walker.

"Now this is better for this type of situation ghost." Ciel said in humor. As the black bears close in on Ciel's position he jumped in the air and teleported a foot away from them. Ciel sprinted and teleported for his live to get out of the forest.

"This is much worse than being chase by Hive Knights and Thall's." Ciel said in panic. Ciel sprinted for about ten miles until he reached a dead end. Ciel turn around he was surrounded by five black bears.

Ciel decided to use his last resort ability 'Nova Bomb.' It allows Ciel to harness the void power of an exploding star to throw at the enemy; where their life force is suck into it. This caused the five black bears drop flat on the ground as their life force were being taken. Ciel was given a chance to teleport above the black bears as they die.

Ciel was able to get on the cliffs, but he was meet by a man in green clothing, white hair, and sipping a cup of coffee. "Why hello their?" said the man. Ciel greeted the man with a formal handshake to the man.

"Why hello their sir what is your name?" said Ciel. The man then took a sip of coffee before replying, "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy, what brings you an outsider to my academy?"

Ciel replied with, "This is going to be hard to explain. All I can say is my teammate had a malfunction in his ship and descended on this island. We are on a search, rescue, and kill mission. I also forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ciel Zou, Ozpin." The headmaster looked impress.

"I see I guess James Ironwood was right." said Ozpin. Ciel know this might get ugly.

Ozpin snap Ciel back to reality, "Come Ciel I'll lead you to my office. Your two friends are their waiting for you." Ozpin then started walking off as Ciel followed him. As the Ciel walked in the academy to Ozpin office, students were chatting about Ciel.

"Ozpin what is this academy for?" Ciel questioned Ozpin.

Ozpin replied with "This academy is to train future huntsmen and huntress to combat the creatures we call grim. A monster that houses no soul within its body." That statement spark something in the Exo's head.

"Interesting reminds me of when I enroll a school for scholars." Now Ozpin took interest to Ciel's statement. Ozpin made haste as he jog to his office to talk to Ciel's team in private.

"I must not waste time someone has told me that statement a week ago. I must know if that incident really happen." Ozpin thought. After an intense jog Ciel was now in Ozpin office with his fire team and Ozpin's staff.

The room was very small and above it was the sound of gears turning. Ozpin then lay his arms on his glass table to begin his discussion. Ciel notice his teammates were tied to a chair without their helmets. Ciel was going walk to his teammates until he was stop by a man in a white suit attire.

A women in a business type of attire scolded him, "Ironwood rethink your action we don't what these people are capable of doing."

Ozpin took the intuitive to silence everyone, "I know this might go out of hand. James you don't have to be harsh on them. Any way's I think I can assist you Ciel." said Ozpin. Ciel decided to remove his helmet to reveal what he looks like.

"How can you assist me Ozpin?" Ciel questioned the eager headmaster. Ozpin then ask his right hand assistant Glynda for a document. Glynda handed the document to Ciel to look over.

Conner decided to interrupt, "Uh could you guy's untie us please?" Ciel then handed the document to Ozpin.

"Before you put away this document let my ghost scan this." Ciel summon his ghost to scan the document as he freed his teammates. Danny and Conner stretch from being tied down to a chair to long.

"Man you guys assume we are that dangerous sheesh." Danny said in annoyance.

"I don't like being detained like that." Conner said.

James Ironwood decided to speck his two cents, "What are you people?"

Ciel ghost then finish scanning the document, "Ciel here is the information." Ciel's ghost disappeared as he uploaded it to Ciel's data drive. Ciel was shock to know what this document was about.

"Hmm what have you just given to me Ozpin?" Ciel said in horror.

Ozpin replied with, "This is a mass murder case that transpired a week ago. There have been reports a person clad in red robe like attire was shooting people with a red gun. However, his whereabouts are unknown. Others told me that person is an asset to a group called the 'White Fang.' Is this what your mission sounds like before you enter my academy?" The tree guardians gave a nod to Ozpin.

"The red gun you speck of is a forbidden gun to use on our home planet." said Ciel.

Ozpin wanted to know more, "Why is it forbidden?"

Danny then replied to Ozpin, "Our superiors told us it is a gun that can kill you in tree shots anywhere on your body. However, for us we cannot be resurrected from death after getting shot from that gun."

James Ironwood look interested to that statement, "Prove it to us that you tree can come back alive from death." Conner utterly laugh at that statement until Ciel shot him in the head. Conner's body feel to the ground and disintegrated as his ghost prepared to bring him back alive. Danny counted to tree, "1…2…3." Conner came back to life embracing in a blue light around him.

"Ow! Ciel you had to shot me with thorn you damn Exo." Ciel just threw his hand canon in the air to holster it in the back of him.

James Ironwood look pleased at the demonstration, "Interesting, now tell me Ciel why are you refer to as an 'Exo'?"

Ciel know someone was going to ask that, "As people have told me before. I served as protector and soldier for humans. I am a war machine that has emotions like a human and I'm able to think for myself." Ozpin and James were shock to hear that.

Danny could not pare with how quiet the office became, "Are we allowed to leave sir?"

Ozpin snap back to reality, "Before you do, may I ask that you tree be my instructors assistant. However, in return you tree tell me about your world, and you can live here until your mission is done." Danny and Conner just slowly back away from Ozpin hearing that deal.

Ciel on the other hand look interested in to the offer, "Hold on for a minute Ozpin. Let me discuss this with my team first." Ciel turned around to stay near the office door and the tree guardians circled around each other.

"Ciel are you nuts I rather be a fighting assistant for peace sake's." Conner said in a worried tone.

"Brother calm down, it would be best that we take the deal, but with some exceptions okay."

Conner was very baffled, "What do you mean? Last time we were under exceptions we were almost killed by Crota."

Ciel whack his two teammates out of annoyance, "I take your guys response is a yes correct?" said Ciel in annoyance. Danny and Conner just laughed and then gave Ozpin their answer.

"Headmaster Ozpin we decided that we will take your offer. However, there is an exception my teammate's want." said Ciel.

Ozpin raise an eyebrow hearing that, "What is the exception?" Ozpin questioned.

"The only thing they want is to work with the same instructor that deals with fighting." Glynda assumed Conner and Danny are too deadly for her students.

"Headmaster are you sure you want them to work with me?" Glynda said in a worried tone. Ozpin made the final verdict that Ciel's fire team become assistant instructors as they try accomplish their mission.

"I will have your team under supervision of Glynda and my staff. Also I forgot to ask this question to Danny and Conner. How old are you two?"

Conner know his body looks younger than his age, "I am twenty-seven headmaster."

Danny hated being ask that question, "I am twenty-five Ozpin." Glynda look at her watch to see if she can take a break. Her watch showed twelve 'o'clock.

Ozpin decided to end his conversation with the guardians, "Well look at the time its lunch. You may want to look around the school library Ciel to know more about this world's history. I will notify the librarian you are a new worker. As for you two Danny and Conner inspect the cafe and the arena before the afternoon classes begin." Glynda decided to guide the two around the academy. Ciel left the office room as he ask his ghost to scan the entire academy. Ciel left a marker on Ozpin to know where he is.

"Well this is going to be an odd mission, but my team has to kill that ex-guardian." Ciel said in his thought.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location a person in full red body armor was shooting bears with precise aiming.<p>

"This is so much fun with my favorite weapon."

The person was then interrupted by a women in a red dress, "We need to talk."

That particular person look amazed, "What would that be Cinder? Not like I want your contract I just want to kill innocent people and get my revenge on my former teammates."

Cinder look pleased, "Be glad your hiding under my wing with those gals you have tied to the chairs." Cinder left that person to their business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking to jump to volume 2 scene's or should I lay low in volume 1 scene's or do my own thing. Rate and Review. Ginzou out. **


	4. Operation Nightfall

**A/N: "Keep moving forward" in memory of Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>Four months have pass for the tree guardians yet had no luck finding their prey. They were provided shelter and a chance to adapt to their new surroundings. Danny on the other hand was doing disciplinary training with a team of new hunters. Danny was amused because the team fear him like an old Ursa. Their role as professor assistance's seem to pay off to understand Remnants culture. Conner for once seemed to be a good assistance to teaching fighting to Glynda's student. Half the time he is team RWBY's punching bag like literally.<p>

Ciel seemed to be getting along working with professor Oobleck and Port. Most of the time Ciel share his world's history with Oobleck. Ozpin staff have kept good watch on the guardians. However, the guardians are wondering 'where the hell is our target?' They have searched Emerald forest and Forever falls but found nothing. The trio decided that after they help assisting the professors for the day they will wait till night has fallen. They called it operation 'nightfall.'

* * *

><p>As their day was engulf by the shadows of the night they left Beacon. They were transported from a VTOL dropship to a LZ zone near Vale's urban area. An area of Vale were most of white fangs activity are reported with the occasional gang fights occurring.<p>

"Finally we get down to business shit!" said Danny in annoyance. The VTOL dropship left the tree guardians in the cold night.

"Ciel I think its best I sneak around the abandon buildings if I find anything fishy" said Conner. Ciel found the idea clever since Conner practice stealth to scare Glynda's student.

"It is for the best, but then again our target would kill you of the bat." Conner was shock to hear that, "God damn it. I forgot about that curve ball."

Danny suggested a better idea, "Let me wing it with my brother Ciel I can locate our pathetic target. I suggest you Ciel blow him to bits with 'truth.'

"Sounds like a good plan?" Ciel took a likening to the idea, "Let us begin shall we?"

They set off different paths, Ciel travel by gliding to the rooftops, while the Matthew brothers took it on foot. Majority of the buildings were deserted. This sent shivers down the spines to the guardians until they pick up on a transmission. "Everyone I found a transmission but it is not our target. It is one of Maka's teammates" said Ciel's ghost.

Danny was disappointed but relieved one of his allies is safe. Conner decided to check one of the buildings and was shock to find a familiar face.

"Danny get over here now it's your best friend Chika" said Conner. When Danny heard that name he shoulder charge at his brother. To Danny's surprise it was her. However, she was tied to a wooden chair with a bruise face. She has white frisky hair, and blue eyes, with orange war paint. Chika is also a titan.

"Hey finally you got here you idiots." Conner was a little surprise by Chika's statement.

Danny groaned at Chika's words, "You cold hearted bastard be glad you're alive. Now shall we leave this place it gives me the creeps." Conner cut the ropes that bounded Chika to the chair. As Chika was looking for her helmet she punched a wall. Conner took notice of Chika's action.

"Oh shit she looks piss off I wonder why?" Conner said to himself. Danny decided to talk with Chika.

"Brother could you get out of the building see if white fang members are near." Conner gave a simple nod and sprinted out invisible. Danny decided to speck with Chika.

"Well with him gone Danny; I'll tell you what shit happen to me on this planet." Danny clutch his left fist to suppress his anger. "I'm all ears madam."

Outside with Ciel he searched the rooftops to find a hanger in the east with lights on. Ciel zoomed in with his sniper 'Icebreaker' for a closer look.

"Hmmm that seems to be their base of operation. I'll report this to Ozpin. Now where is my prey?"

Ciel then activated his infer red heat signature system that is install in his body. He notice behind the hanger wall is one hundred people pop up. However, one person heat signatures were pure blue. Ciel deactivated his infer red heat signature system.

Ciel ghost appeared to Ciel "Guardian guess we found our target I'll place a tracker on them. Also do you want me to let your fire team know?"

Ciel replied with, "Certainly Banshee." Ciel then heard a sudden explosion. He turned around to see a building crumble down as smoke went up into the air.

"Oh no they found us!" said Banshee. "Way ahead of you Banshee." Ciel sprinted and glided of the roof to reach his team.

* * *

><p>As for Conner he was being chased by white fang members. He was making way to get back to Danny and Chika. "Oh shit! This is going to be a bloody standoff."<p>

Ciel on the other hand was interrupted by a man in black formal wear with a white eye mask and frisky red hair. "I have no remorse killing you. I'm just doing this for a contract. I'll just tell you my name before we begin; the names Adam."

Without hesitation he charged at Ciel. The Warlock had no other choice but to use his 'Icebreaker' as a blade. Banshee; Ciel ghost immediately changed Ciel way of jumping to blink Void walker.

"Crap this guy is fast I need to regroup ASAP." Adam backed away from Ciel to get his balance back.

Ciel charged at Adam to land a void push on his face. Adam dodged the attack and kick Ciel to the ground. The kick made contact to Ciel's power core. This caused Ciel HUD interface to malfunction messing up his vision.

Ciel immediately got back up before Adam took a hit on him.

Adam growled at Ciel in inpatients "Come on I don't have all night!" Ciel took his stance wielding his 'Icebreaker' like a blade. Ciel sprinted to Adam head on, but he had a strategy to end this quick. Adam took his ground to cut down Ciel. However, Ciel slide in front of Adam.

It threw Adam of his stance and fell to the ground. Adam attempted to slash Ciel's leg, but Ciel teleported above him. Ciel slam his 'Icebreaker' to the ground. It then caused the ground to shake and flares of fire disperse from the sniper. Adam's blazer was then burning; he no choice but to remove his blazer.

"Hmm not bad for a prey you are. Well anyway forget it I'm leaving. This is not my problem." Ciel put his sniper in the back of him. Ciel interrupted Adam from leaving, "Who is your contactor and why did you give up?"

Adam pushed Ciel a few inches away; before answering the Warlock, "By some guy called Jin Monder. As I said before I'm leaving. This is not my fight I'm just be using as a pawn. Now leave me be!" Adam ran like a prancing Bull leaving Ciel in the dust. What Adam trailed behind him was dark rose petals. Ciel looked amazed then left to regroup with his team.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving he heard the sounds of sparks discharging on the ground. Ciel look to see the remains of the building sliding of a purple bubble. In the middle of the bubble was Chika starching her body. Ciel notice about a hundred white fang members were shooting at Chika. Ciel even saw Danny taking a fist fight with one of the white fang lieutenant. Conner in amidst this chaos was gun slinging white fang members left and right.<p>

Ciel mutter under his voice, "Hmm amazing how teammates grow fast." Ciel jumped in for the fun yet he wonder would it work. His initial plan was to lure out his bait by raiding the hanger, but he second guest himself. We move our attention to Danny the high temper titan. Danny could not bear hearing the situation Chika was under. Danny blood boiled as if he ate a ghost chili. The more white fang members he knock out the more vulgar he got.

"Come at me fuckers less who is more of piss of shit." He grab one of the white fang members and slam them to the ground.

A splat of blood was on the ground. He then ran at four other white fang members and tackle them with his shoulder charge. This caused the four to slam into another building wall. Danny was amazed at his masterpiece.

"Glorious you guys are really fuckin misguided bricks. Yet you guys make good decorations to buildings." While Danny was being fascinated he heard the sounds of a chainsaw turning on. Danny turned around to see a muscular man holding a red chainsaw. He was wearing a white mask with a tint of red on it. It resemble a type of bizarre looking snake.

"Well well well what do we have hear a big ass shot." Danny provoked the white fang lieutenant. The lieutenant was easily offended and attack Danny head on. Danny blocked the attack and head butted the lieutenant's mask. This dazed the lieutenant into dizziness. He then regain his balance to land a hit on Danny. As the fight got longer the lieutenant was able to read Danny's movement and dodge Danny's punches.

"Oh what's this? A mad beast that slaughter my platoon getting tired? Simply pathetic I was itching for a good fight." Danny was exhausted and feel to his knees.

"You mother fucker just kill me already!" Danny said in frustration. The lieutenant then got closer to Danny and remove his helmet.

The lieutenant mutter under his breath, "Any last words?" Danny grinned and shock punch the lieutenant. The shock punch left the lieutenant on the ground knock out.

"Whoops my bad asshole I went overboard." Danny grabbed his helmet and kick the lieutenant's manhood section. That sent the lieutenants body into a wall. No one even bother to assist Danny in his fight.

"Shit I guess I went overboard for Chika's sake." Conner was having fun doing trick shots until the white fang members decided Conner reaction time is too fast for them catch up to. Ciel did not do much other than shot some vital points of some white fang members.

Chika on the other hand was satisfied at shooting white fang members and worried about her leader. The white fang members got overwhelmed and left before they lose more troops.

* * *

><p>As everything settle down Ciel's group went to the VTOL landing zone to call up their ride back to Beacon. Conner and Danny went overboard killing. Ciel knock some sense into his fire team members, "I guess you guys need a sick day tomorrow?" The two brothers nodded their heads in unison.<p>

Chika had no idea where she was going to. The four guardians removed their helmets to take a breather. "Thank god you are still alive Chika." Conner said. Ciel ignore the conversation of the whole trip to Beacon. Ciel was piecing together his relation with Jin Monder. This boggled the Exo's mind. When they arrived on Beacon grounds everyone was still sleeping.

The guardians then made their way to the professor dorms to rest. The professor dorms looked more like apartments unlike the student dorms. It has a third floor balcony facing parallel to the student dorms. The interior of the professor dorm looks more of a work place. On the walls it shows pictures of old huntsmen and huntress. Ciel made his way to the elevator to reach the second floor.

Once they reach the door of their room the Matthew brothers went straight to bed.

Ciel just covered his face in disappointment, "For vanguards sake I remind you two not to overdo it, but you guys do." The brothers did not response any words just the sound of snoring.

Chika then tap Ciel's shoulder to get his attention. Chika's laidback voice made Ciel calm down.

Chika mutter, "It seems like these knuckle heads kept you worked up since the last time we did a raid." Ciel then sat down on a wooden chair to rest.

"Yup they kept me work up although I'm wondering Chika is Maka okay?"

Chika grinned in anger, "She is not fine at all tin can."

Ciel found it puzzling and amusing. "Good insult and why is she not fine?"

Chika crack her knuckles and replied back,"The asshole hunter decided to give Maka to someone in some bar and white fang use her as a personal guilty pleasure."

Ciel was sadden and furious at what Jin Monder was doing, "The fellow I help has now become a sick and twisted mercenary."

Chika then was shock to hear Ciel say that. "You mean to tell me you were that hunter's fire team member before?" Chika said in anger.

Ciel nodded, "I help him with leadership before, but his attitude towards awoken annoyed me."

Chika grinned at Ciel, "You mean to tell me his hatred towards awoken drove him corrupted?"

Ciel replied with, "Sort of, but here's the thing…" Chika waited for what Ciel was going to say.

"The week Xur sell 'Red death' he became obsessed with the gun. I even had to remind him to not use it in Crucible matches. Vanguard specifically say dismantle it or else it would cause bloodshed between all guardians." Chika remembered when Xur sell the 'Red death.'

Chika then mutter, "What made you decide to leave his fire team?" Ciel tried his best to remember why.

"It all started when he argue over another guardians voice. He drag me into the vault of glass before I meet you, and Danny them. We wanted to run the raid, but Jin Monder was rude. After completing it ourselves without Jin; I help him hunt down the Archon Priest on Venus. My friend that was an awoken ask me if he could join the mission. He joins in then bam; Jin kept swearing and insulting my friend."

Chika was in awe, "Damn Jin sounds like a dough bag, so care to go in detail about that mission?"

Ciel then sat up, "Chika I suggest we rest my energy core needs to recharge. I tell you tomorrow."

Ciel went into the room that Conner and Danny were sleeping in. It consisted of three bunk beds and one desk of papers. Ciel made his way into the bunk bed and put his core on sleep mode. Chika did the same as Ciel.

As they slept their ghosts appeared and left the room to talk in the living room. However, Banshee stayed in the room acting as the alarm clock.

* * *

><p>On the third floor of the professor dorms Ozpin looked out on the balcony. Ozpin was talking to a man wearing a white blazer, white pants, black belt buckles, red shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He has black hair, black eyes, white pale skin, and white wings behind his back.<p>

Ozpin listen to what the man was saying, "I see now, thank you Monty Oum for creating Remnant."

The man Monty replied Ozpin with, "As creator Ozpin tell Team RWBY, JNPR, and all the other teams to keep moving forward. I want them to match up to my resolve."

Monty then took his lead, and left in a bright light that kept Ozpin covering his face.

Ozpin then to left the balcony to sleep in his dorm. Ozpin thought, "May god speed be with you Monty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****College has been frustrating, but that is not stoping me from making fics and drawing. Let's keep making stuff for Monty...**


	5. Flashback: Vault of Glass, Venus

**A/N: I'm back now. Been busy. Art and Gaming.**

* * *

><p>In the early morning before anyone woke up Conner had hard time sleeping. He was having a dream that made him recall the other fire team members he run into in the Vault of Glass.<p>

* * *

><p>The last city on earth stood in the balance by the guardians. The tower was the guardian's home base. Amongst the vendors that assist the guardians; there is one that gives information to new guardians and old. He is known as the 'Speaker' the voice of the traveler. The Speaker gives the old guardians the toughest mission to reward them with something valuable. The Speaker called these missions 'Raids.' In which two fire teams have to work together to kill their enemy's in a specific area on a certain planet.<p>

The sounds of ships docking in the tower hanger gave chills down a fellow guardian's mind. Conner at the time found the vault as a death sentence. Danny drag Conner to do this even though his light was not bright as Conner's.

"I'm looking for a damn challenge brother!" Danny's voiced roared into Conner's ear. Conner was in a small clan called 'Hunters of Darkness' with his friends. Ciel was consider the silent warlock before meeting Conner. Danny waited for Conner's two best friends in the hanger.

The first one is wearing a gas mask with the same attire as Conner, but with a blue cape. His name is Marcus. Conner's other best friend is wearing a gladiator helmet with knight like armor like Danny. His name is Chris. The other Hunter in the clan is Will.

Ciel was offered to join them. "Yo tin can wanna help us with Vault of Glass?" said Marcus.

Ciel replied with, "Certainly I ran the vault just a week ago." As they got ready to go run the raid a fellow clan member gave them parting words. "Eh guys if you need back up in their call me up." Everyone nodded their head and took off to Venus.

* * *

><p>Once they got on the lushes green planet plans took shape. "Okay I'll make myself clear partners must stick together at all cost." Ciel said.<p>

Conner and Marcus worked together on the left vex platform. "Damn scrub get the hell out of my sight!" Marcus said.

Conner replied with, "I'm not in the way scrub. We are going to work together scrub." Once Conner said that he killed a goblin that was shooting at Marcus.

"Be glad you save my life scrub." Conner just snap at Marcus, "Then stop calling me scrub Marcus!"

On the middle vex platform Ciel and Will did not say much. "Damn not bad for one Warlock bro." said Will.

Ciel used Nova Bomb on a near dead Pretorian. "I could say something like that, but you are skilled." Will then activated his gold gun and shoot down four goblins. "Thanks for the complement." Ciel knew very well Will is of black decent.

On the right vex platform Danny and Chris were struggling killing the Hobgoblins. "God damn you Vex snipers just die!" Chris is stronger than Danny, yet he kept missing precision shots. Danny decided to use fist of havoc to kill the five Hobgoblins.

"That take cares of that now into the vault we go." Danny heard the sound of the vault being open with crackling like sound.

Ciel interrupted everyone from going in. "Hold on everyone how about we take a group picture first?" Everyone took in the offer. Ciel summon his ghost Banshee to take the picture and sent it to the other ghosts. "Now that's over let's keep going." Said Marcus.

Once in they found the first six chests to open. Everyone got different things, yet Danny got lucky. "Hell ya stronger armor!"

Marcus just snap, "God damn it you lucky bastard."

Conner decided to back up his brother. "Hey asshole say shit about my brother and your dead!" Conner pointed his knife at Marcus.

Chris then went between the two. "Yo Marcus calm down, and Conner just shut up."

Will decided to interrupt the three, "Come on guys let's not argue over small stuff. Let's cooperate and get this mission done." Everyone stayed silent and press forward into the Templars well. Before entering the well everyone's HUD had a message saying 'spawning restricted.'

* * *

><p>Chris along with Will yelled in unison. "I'm not dying today." Danny brushed of the warning only to be challenge. Marcus and Conner were nitpicking who is going to die first.<p>

Ciel just kept explaining what they had to do. "We are going to be in this well for a while. Our task is to protect three confluxes from the Vex for tree waves. Be warned about the goblins with green slime they are fanatics." Once at the well the Templar and the confluxes appeared.

The Templar roared in anger of the guardian's presence. Swarms of goblins started spawning near the well of light. Everyone took their position for the first wave. The Templar watched as his minions exchange shot with 'Hunters of Darkness.' The first wave went smoothly, but Danny sustain huge damage.

"Shit my shield is almost gone. Chris pop a ward of dawn for the third wave." The middle conflux disappeared. However, two more conflux's spawn on both sides of the well.

The fire teams split up. Ciel, Will, and Danny took the right while Marcus, Chris, and Conner took the left.

Ciel radio everyone with a quick message. "After this wave all three confluxes will spawn. Each two man team has to protect them fast."

Second wave began the Templar started summoning more Vex. Hobgoblins, Praetorians, and Harpies screamed into battle.

Will watched the stairs the fanatics were running up to. Will threw two throwing knives at the fanatics. One of the fanatics blew up next to Will. The other died before it took a shot.

"Shit that fanatic, so Ciel I got to head into the well to remove this goo right?" Ciel finish shooting a harpy."Yes then you come back to your position." Danny stayed close to Ciel due to his faulty armor.

Conner and his group were nitpicking at each other while killing Vex. "For the last time Chris I'm watching that hallway!"

Chris just wanted to punch Marcus in the face. "You bastard Marcus stop bitching I'm helping you." Marcus used his Bad Juju to kill a harpy.

Conner wanted to shut them up, but mutter only, "Will you two get along, so please stop your stupid insults Marcus!"

Conner activated his special 'arc trance.' His gets envelope in the power of lighting on his armor and blade. Conner then proceed to go Rambo on the goblins. The second wave finish then the middle conflux re-spawned.

Danny and Chris left their post and went to defend the middle conflux. "Marcus if you die I'm forwarding that info to Walter!" Marcus just grumbled at Chris.

"Time for a challenge with broken armor." Danny was actually worried about death. The Templar roared in frustration at the guardians. Chris found the Templars roar annoying. Chris activated his 'ward of dawn' near the conflux. Danny pass through the bubble to repair his armor. Suddenly a Minotaur rushed at the duo.

Chris then shoulder charge the Minotaur. "You asshole not on my watch!" Danny was in awe, but shoot the fanatics that approach Chris. The Minotaur was shoved next to a pillar.

Chris gave the Minotaur a painful void punches. The Minotaur disappeared into the void. "Finally now to deal with you goblins." Chris pulled his 'hard light' and hold the trigger to kill the goblins. Danny came out of the bubble and used his fist of havoc. As they fought of the Vex; the Templar was mad.

The giant Vex robot screamed that it made everyone covered their ears. The raid fire team fell on their knees.

"Ciel what the fuck is going?" said Marcus.

"I'm not sure why the Templar is doing this, but I do know he is summoning his minions that guardian know as oracles. If you hear a bell like sound find it and shoot it. We must endure that sound for seven waves." Marcus just stayed silent and pulled his "last word." Wave after wave they succeed and were given a reward for their efforts. The Templar disappeared leaving behind a shield relic in the well.

After a ten minute break Will decided to announce he will take the relic. "If all else fails Marcus your holding the shield." Ciel interrupted Marcus's statement. "Once in a while an oracle will spawn. If your super is all the way up aim it at the Templar. Also once his shield is down a detain bubble might caged any of us. If anything I will block off where he will teleport. That way he will be taken out faster."

Marcus literally snap like a raging bull. He grabbed Ciel by the collar of his robe. "Listen you talkative Exo Warlock bastard shut up. I'm tired of you giving us instruction." Ciel just stared at Marcus.

Someone then shot Marcus in the foot. "Ow what the fuck. Who shot me?" Will raised his hand.

Ciel mutter in sadness, "I'm only helping you out of my will. If that is how it is going to be fine. I'm not going to say a word."

Everyone groaned in annoyance except Marcus. "Finally you understand what I was getting at stupid Warlock!"

Chris decided to take the relic instead of Will. The Templar appeared to them screaming as he summon his harpies. Chris then ran around the well killing harpies and subduing Oracles. Chris activated the shield relic's power shot. An orb of light then removed the Templar's shield.

The only person to get detained was Ciel. Marcus was foolish enough to insult Ciel.

"Serves you right for not shutting up." Ciel ignored the insult and broke free from the bubble. Everyone focused all their shots on the Templar. Ciel moved to each post the Templar was initial going to. Ciel knew Minotaur's will spawn very shortly. "Hmm I can't talk now, so I can't radio a message." Ciel thought.

Suddenly Will and Marcus activated their super 'golden gun.' It only took down a fourth of the Templars health. Ciel then used his Nova bomb to drain the Templar's health quicker. Danny and Conner pulled out their rocket launchers and dealt a big blow to the Templar.

Chris shoot with his 'Ice breaker' and dealt the final-blow. The well become silent until Danny laughed.

"Damn this is the most fun I ever had in years."

Marcus then shot at Will for no reason. "Nigga what the hell did I do to you?" Will questioned Marcus.

"For two reasons: one you got a better reward than me. Two you are so silent throughout this whole raid!" Chris decided to be a troublemaker. Chris shoulder charge Marcus straight into the well's wall. Everyone looked dumbfound at what was going on.

"Listen Marcus pull of more stupid ideas then I'm killing you!"

Marcus tensed up and replied with, "Okay I'll stop." The two regroup back to the group. Everyone proceed to the shortcut to the Gorgons lair. Everything went well in Marcus's favor. Ciel kept quiet throughout the shortcut path.

* * *

><p>Once they reach the Gorgons lair Conner asked Ciel a question. "Uh Ciel are these harpies the ones that kill you if they see you?" Ciel nodded his head.<p>

Conner relayed the information to Marcus. The foolish hunter ignored the information. Marcus decided to get the chest his ghost located. Everyone just bailed Marcus and processed to leave the lair quickly.

Before they reached the lairs exit they heard a scream. They knew that Marcus just died. "Well that idiot barely listen to us." Chris said.

They reached near a ledge with teleporting platforms. Everyone followed Ciel and got through the platforms. What they were meet with was the door to the actually vault of glass. All of them reloaded their guns and went in. Ciel informed everyone what to do. They quickly killed of the Hydra, and Precursors. Conner, and Chris took the left vex gate. Will, Danny, and Ciel took the right vex gate.

Chris went through the portal and retrieved the relic. The middle spawned a conflux. Chris gave the relic to Ciel to protect the conflux. Conner, and Chris went to aid Will and Danny. Will went into the gate to retrieve the other relic. All of them regrouped by the conflux and protected it until a huge Minotaur appeared.

Many guardians called it Atheon, Time's Conflux.

"Whoa a mister tough guy." Chris said. Atheon then activated his time stream ability and sent Chris, Conner, and Danny into the past. Ceil and Will were left to deal with supplicants. An explosive type of harpy. Ciel opened up the vex gate so that his teleported teammates comeback.

All of them were enveloped in light called "Time Vengeance.' Chris activated a bubble with the weapons of light buff. Will went outside the relics shield and shot multiple gjallarhorn rounds at Atheon.

All of a sudden Will went by a supplicant and died. Will toss his exotic helmet onto the middle platform with his thunder-lord machine gun.

Atheon's health drop by a big margin only a few more shots would finish him off. Chris decided to do the final blow to Atheon.

"Catch you guys on the flip side." The relic shield disappeared. Chris shoulder charge then fist of havoc Atheon. Chris heard Atheon scream as he died, but Chris was shoved onto the vaults door. Conner was shocked that Chris sacrifice his live to protect his team. Ciel notice the light Chris had was faint.

"Why did you do this for us?" Conner said. Chris then remove his helmet and threw it to Danny.

"Kid keep helm of saint-14 use it when you're in a tough situation also grab Will's thunder lord."

The vault then started shaking. "Ciel here take my 'Icebreaker.' I don't need it anymore. Conner grab that helmet Will drop."

The vault started to shake even faster.

"There is no time left leave you guys. Report to the speaker!" Ciel, Conner, and Danny saluted to Chris. The trio summon their ghost and left the vault.

* * *

><p>Chris then look around the vault and smiled.<p>

"Marcus and Will I guess I couldn't protect you guys. Their goes clan Hunters of darkness."

Everything around Chris crumpled to pieces. The light within in him faded and left his body.

* * *

><p>The trio of raid team reported their success of the raid and loss of fellow guardians. The speaker announce it to all guardians residing in the tower.<p>

"I bring good news and saddening news to all you fellow guardians. Atheon has been slain yet again in the vault of glass. We will push back the darkness to reclaim our golden age. The saddening news is those of clan Hunters of darkness has disbanded due to the vault. All of us will remember their excellent service against the darkness and competitors of the crucible." The speaker then left to his quarters.

In the hanger Conner sobbed the death of his clan. Danny held his tears and punched the wall.

"Fuck! Brother you, I, and Ciel are going to the black garden to kill that Vex god."

* * *

><p>Conner then woke up in his bed screaming. It literary woke up everyone in the small room.<p>

"Brother you had that dream again?" Danny said.

Conner simply said, "Yup I did. Also what time is it?"

Ciel got out of bed and replied, "It is about 2 o'clock pm Conner you need your sleep."

Conner shuck his head, "It is okay I'm actually hungry."

Danny and Chika literally fell to the ground. Danny got back up and kick Conner out of the room.

"You big idiot I swear once 10 o'clock pm hits you will get a beating of your life!" Danny yelled in anger.

Conner just laugh, "Okay brother I have no remorse if your ass gets owned." Danny then went into the kitchen to make food.

Chika was chuckling at the situation at. "Boys will be boys."

Ciel could only mutter, "What a morning." They then proceed to start their day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will be working on G.M.O then back to this.**


	6. Silent Wolves

**A/N: College has been awesome, and I'm back to writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the professor assistances commence their day,elsewhere in their home solar system specifically the reef, Variks fallen captain of the house of judgment sends a message to Ciel's group. Once Variks sent the message he check his prisoners and relayed a message to the reef queen.<p>

"My Queen, my kell, request has been done. Your cousin's life will thank by the guardians."

Variks looked amused and thought, "A guardian who sided with the dark, pity for the traveler." Variks is then greeted by guardians who cleaned the prison of elders.

Now back to our professor assistances.

* * *

><p>Time went slow as the guardian's listen to Ozpin speech in the open auditorium of their creator. Ozpin then called fourth team RWBY and other teams to stand up. Ciel found this interesting.<p>

Ozpin then mutter under his breath, "May god speed be with you all. I wish the very best from all of you." Glynda announce the assembly is finish and classes begin in two hours. While students started leaving all the guardians helmets started to buzz.

Danny literally flip out and said, "Who the heck would send us a radio message from the reef?" All Conner wanted to do was talk to team RWBY.

Chika realized who Danny was speaking of, "Actually that would be Variks. He always radios guardians for the Queens bounties."

Ciel listen to Variks radio message. "Guardians the Queen request that you capture Jin Monder alive. She wants him to suffer in our prison. That is all guardians."

Conner then ask to Ciel, "What did the Variks guy say?"

Ciel replied with, "Apparently the Queen wants Jin Monder in her prison." No one said a word to each other, but stared at each other. They proceed to the café in case any students start a fight.

Ciel's ghost, Banshee appears in front of Ciel. "Guardian it seems your target has not made a move, but I have a feeling he is working along the white fang."

Chika then interrupted Banshee, "When I was captured by Jin he mentions things like, 'the wolves will be pleased to worked with the white fang,' but my guess is he wants to make Remnant a place of his own."

Conner gave his two cents to the conversation, "Whoa then we have to hunt the wolves that are with Jin."

Danny replied to Conner, "Precisely now our job has doubled. Anyway how about we ask professor about team RWBY and JNPR to help us hunt the fallen wolves."

Chika found the idea amazing, "I think that would be amazing."

Once they reach the café it was totally mayhem. People were throwing food at the specific teams that stood up during Ozpin speech. They could hear certain students swearing and said insults. Danny figured he put his helmet helm of saint 14 on and pull out his machine gun super good advice.

Chika looked at the time and it was 6 o'clock. "Wow time fly by." Chika said in amazement.

Danny shot his machine gun in the ceiling until everyone stop what they were doing and looked at Danny.

"Finally you students heard that. Now stop your foolishness and clean this mess up. If you guys don't follow the rules I'm going to report this to Professor Glynda. Do I make myself clear?"

One student then disobey Danny's request, "What if we don't do it freak!" Danny found it amusing and signal something to Ciel.

The Exo warlock sighed in disbelief of the situation. Ciel loaded his hand canon thorn and shot a piece of strawberry. For about five seconds the strawberry started to burn. All students' eyes widen open and started cleaning up the café.

Danny was relieved, "Another food fight has been stop." Danny removed his helmet and stored his machine gun in storage. As everything settle down Conner had an idea to hunt the fallen wolfs.

Conner called Chika to his idea. "Chika I think there is alternative allies we could ask to help us hunt the fallen wolves."

Chika questioned the hunter, "Who would that be Conner?" Conner response was, "It would be a guy me, Danny, and Ciel knows. That person is general Ironwood of the Atlas kingdom."

Chika took a moment to think, "His idea sounds perfect, but when I was a solider, fallen had the upper hand in strength and tactics." Conner was impatient for Chika's response and decided to grab food. As Conner grabbed his food all students were giving him odd looks.

Conner decided to sit near team RWBY and JNPR. Danny and Ciel had to make sure Conner does not pull off a dumb move.

Ciel was surprise Yang was the first to greet them. "Hello professor assistances thanks for the save earlier."

Ciel replied to the most develop lady out of the four, "Just doing what we do as usually."

Weiss was eyeing Danny for some reason. "Mr. Matthew why do you always wear such bulky armor?"

Danny answered the heiress question, "From where I come it was decided upon my ghost due to my shear personality and because I died in my past life." Weiss was a bit confused at Danny's statement.

Banshee decided to show himself to the eight teens, "I'll answer that unanswered question. A ghost is a drone like artificial intelligence from the traveler. If you're asking who is the traveler it is a planet size machine that protected earth and advance human technology."

Once Conner finish his meal he said, "Nice going brother." Conner sat up and gave Danny a roundhouse kick. Team RWBY and JNPR were speechless how fast the ghost answered.

Ren was the only to say a word, "That was unexpected." Ciel decided he leave with his group.

Chika realized her friends left her. "Guys hold on I'm going." The only thing that puzzled team RWBY was the professor assistances talk to them.

Team JNPR decided to take their leave, "Well see you guys in combat class at 10 o'clock" said Jaune.

Time slowly went by as team RWBY finish their history class with professor Oobleck. "Remember class I want a report on valley of the forgotten. This is due by Friday, so pace yourselves in writing it." Oobleck dismiss the class as all his students groaned in annoyance.

The professor then said, "We make history everyday keep that in mind." Oobleck then took a sip of coffee from his thermos. Blake was quite flustered what Oobleck assigned them to write up. Team RWBY then got ready for their next class, grim studies.

Yang yawned, "Why must we have a professor who only talks about his hunting experience?"

Weiss answered the brawler, "Well who else would you want to teach our class headmaster Ozpin?" As they pass the halls of beacon they heard chatter in professor Ports class. When they went inside their professor was not there. Blake notice Ciel preparing a diagram of unknown grim she never heard of.

Yang was very happy Port was not teaching today, "I wonder what this assistance going to talk about."

Ruby then answered her sister, "Yang it looks interesting whatever his doing."

Ciel looked at the time it was 8:10, "Well I'm a bit late to start class."

One student the ask Ciel a question, "Mr. Zou where is professor Port?"

Ciel replied with, "Your professor is currently dealing with grim that he collected for this class. With that aside greetings class how do you hunt grim?"

All students laughed at Ciel's introduction. Ciel notice Cardin Winchester leader of CRDL was chuckling.

Ciel then pointed at Cardin, "Mr. Winchester care to answer the class question?"

Cardin sighed, "Well don't you just hit them wherever on the body."

Ciel response was, "Not exactly Winchester, grim have weak spots that can damage them significantly."

Ciel then begin to discuss about grim that seem interesting to him. Surprisingly no one in professor Port class was falling asleep. They were taking notes on the grim's weak spots and strategy's to kill them.

Ciel took the last ten minutes of class to talk about species he hunted. "To answer Ms. Rose's question, yes I hunted species that almost killed me. To contrast it with grim observe how they attack then strike back. That being said, class dismiss. Also class remember these tactics if you encounter these grim and remember the body antonym of these grim. Be prepared for a test by professor Port."

All students left for combat class except Yang. "Ms. Xiao Long what do you want?" said Ciel.

Yang responded to Ciel, "Well your lecture wasn't boring compared to professor Port's one."

Ciel found that compliment amusing, "Agreed now Ms. Xiao Long don't you have combat class next I'm heading over there."

Yang smirked at Ciel, "Yes I do have combat class next, but why are you going to that class for?"

Ciel answered the blond, "I coming there in case the professor assistances 'Matthew brothers' break the combat arena."

Yang then answered Ciel with, "Well see you in an hour Mr. Zou." Yang then left to the locker rooms.

Ciel made a big sigh, "Sheesh glad I'm not human."

Banshee appeared to Ciel, "Let's get going guardian I've heard Chika has created a holographic projection arena in the stage auditorium for combat class."

Ciel had one thing in mind, "These knuckleheads are going overboard with this." Ciel made his way to the stage auditorium.

* * *

><p>In the boy's locker room, Ren and Jaune notice the Matthew brothers were holding bizarre weapons. Ren loaded his dual pistols and clapped his hands together.<p>

The calm teen thought, "I guess today's last class is going to be interesting." Jaune gulped looking at whatever weapon the brothers were holding.

Jaune went to Ren, "Uh Ren don't you think the professor assistances are going to demonstrate something helpful?"

Ren place his guns in his pockets and said, "I believe so, then again they never mention how they fight until today."

The two boys then heard the intercom, "Students please report to the stage auditorium a demonstration will start shortly, Glynda." The two boys of team JNPR made haste to combat class.

Once team RWBY and JNPR arrived there they were in awe. A protective dome enclosed the stage in case anything went to the audience spectating the fight. They notice real life like terrain and oddly shape objects covering the whole stage. It looked like a war zone environment.

As students sat down they heard Glynda speck, "This demonstration will help you students for the upcoming combat festival in Vale. My assistance Ms. Rosso will take it from here."

Glynda gave the microphone to Chika, "Greetings class the reason for the sudden demonstration is recently Glynda has notice certain students were fighting with cheap tricks. The other assistance's will show you all how to properly fight in tournaments."

Chika then snap her fingers as the speaker's boom in the stage auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Rumble! Watch your back, and leave none standing. Begin." Once Ciel arrived in the nick of time he heard a flash grenade.<p>

The time hit at 9:30 a.m. students were taking to each other.

One student said, "Wow these assistance's fight is ridiculous, yet awesome!"

Another student also said, "Damn these two are going at it, but how are they coming back alive?"

Ciel looked at the screen with a score bar showing his teammates face, it reads 20-25. Ciel sat next between Team RWBY and JNPR.

The two teams greeted Ciel, "Hi Mr. Zou."

Ciel just waved while Banshee greeted them back, "We meet again. I'm Banshee, Ciel ghost. As of right now Ciel had to help professor Port deal with his grim."

Suddenly everyone heard a rocket launcher explode. Everyone looked to see Conner dodge the rocket and it dented the auditorium wall.

Danny made an insult to his brother, "Oh come on that should of have hit you. Come on big shot let's get serious pull out that hand cannon I dare you!"

Conner switched his set up to gunslinger and threw a scatter grenade at Danny. As Danny loaded his Thunder lord the grenade got him and killed him. After two seconds he spawned at the other end of the auditorium. Team RWBY notice Conner score increase by five.

Ruby then ask about the score to Ciel, "Mr. Zou how come Conner score went up by five?"

Ciel replied to Ruby with, "Where we come from Ms. Rose we have tournaments almost every day, so they figured one is a hundred points. We call it the crucible."

Weiss questioned the Exo, "Mr. Zou how come their able to come back alive?"

Ciel answered the heiress, "Our ghosts are able to revive us due to the fact they chosen us because they saw our souls with light." Weiss looked confuse at the Exo.

Yang pat Weiss shoulder, "Ice queen don't you remember about those legends of Remnant's past. The grim was darkness, but the light was the huntsmen before us. No one ever told you story about that." The heiress shuck her head.

Everyone then heard a loud scream from Danny it sounded like a war cry. Conner threw a throwing knife at Danny. However Danny snap the throwing knife in half. Danny ghost then equipped Danny with special gauntlets that Ren and Jaune seen in the locker room.

Ren mutter, "He's… going… to… use… that…thing?! Ren voice sounded as if he was worried. Ruby was in overjoy at Danny's weapon.

The gauntlets went up to Danny's wrist they were made of plasteel platting. Attach to them were a blade's below a mini-gun. The gauntlet was covered with ammunition rounds.

Danny crack his knuckles and said, "Brother let's tango! That last word is not going to save you now."

Conner mutter under his breath, "Oh shit!" The hunter ran for his life to get into cover. As Danny keep shooting Conner, he changed his set up to blade-dancer. He went invisible to flank his brother with his two bladed gun scythe.

Ciel notice the score was tied between the two '45-45.' Danny detach his mini-guns quick as possible to get more agility to counter his brother.

Conner reappeared in the back of Danny. "I have you now Danny." The titan decided to throw a flash bang grenade at Conner.

The grenade made contact with Conner and it blinded him. Danny took a chance to recover his shield. Conner tried to shoot, but wasted his bullets on a wall.

All spectators literally laugh at Conner's mistake. Conner recovered from his blindness and located his brother. He unloaded the mag and went head on to Conner.

The crowd of students was in suspense. Danny looked at the score board the timed showed thirty seconds were left in the match. Conner stored one of his bladed gun scythe and replaced it with a blue katana. The brothers charged at each other for a final blow.

Danny tried to use shoulder charge, but Conner blink behind him.

Danny mutter, "Shit I'm dead!" Conner kicked his brother into a blockade and did a twenty hit combo. Once Conner stored his weapon in his ghost Danny feel to the ground dead beaten. Conner then revived his brother and grabbed his hand.

The speaker announce, "Amazing match combatants return to the spectating level." Chika pressed a button to remove the see trough glass dome.

The time hit at 10 o'clock for combat class to start. Glynda then said, "Now who is ready for a good practice with Ms. Rosso?"

Yang decided to raise her hand, "Professor I'm up for it." Before Glynda could say anything Yang and Chika jumped into the stage.

Glynda was puzzled by this, but let it be. The Matthew brothers come to the spectator's level and felt exhausted. Ciel gave his two teammates room sit between the seven teens.

The guardians and hunters in training were having a conversation with each other.

* * *

><p>As the day drag on Glynda was called into Ozpin office for a personal matter. Chika was called into Ozpin office also.<p>

Once the two met in Ozpin office Chika spoke first. "Headmaster Ozpin greetings, is this regarding about the person that Ciel is hunting. Also there is a group of aliens with him. Recently I hear reports in Vale that citizen's notice certain vehicles have no wheels nor engines in them."

Ozpin looked interested at Chika's statement. "Ms. Rosso tell me what are these aliens, and why are they following Ciel's target?"

Chika replied the headmaster with, "They are called 'fallen' headmaster under the banner, the house of wolves. The reason they are following our target is to protect him from us, and make Remnant their new Ozpin I have a question for you." Chika went near Ozpin desk giving her full attention to him.

Ozpin found Chika action awkward and said, "I see Ms. Rosso now what is that question your referring to."

Chika just grinned at Ozpin, "I was wondering if Team RWBY and JNPR could help us hunt these fallen wolves?"

Glynda found that question odd, "Why would you need our students to help you people?"

Chika turned around facing Glynda, "Our ally in our home world told us about tree hundred fallen are with our target. They are building machines of destruction. If you all decline this I will ask general Ironwood about this. However, it's harder to tell solider what to do than a student." A few seconds of silence pass no one said anything.

Chika decided to say, "While that sinks in your head Headmaster Ozpin see ya tomorrow for your answer." Chika left the office as she slam the office door. That only left Ozpin and Glynda in the office.

Glynda mutter in an annoyed tone, "Ozpin please tell me you're going to decline Ms. Rosso request?"

Ozpin could only say, "Let me think about it Glynda. Until then I will decide on Ms. Rosso request Glynda, you can leave now."

Once Glynda left Ozpin decided to call general ronwood. Once he was linked to Ironwood the two men started to talk.

"That will be the plan James right?" said Ozpin.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in an unknown bunker. <em>

In this particular bunker few White Fang members were helping fallen wolves create a Walker. Jin Monder was now head of this operation.

The ex-guardian back stabbed Cinder and her crew. Adam on the other hand was being tormented by wolf's vandal until he works under Jin.

As the hunter walked around the bunker he randomly shot a white fang member with the red death working on the Walker.

"We don't have all have night idiots hurry the fuck up!" Everyone then started to work on the Walker much quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big shout out to SOVIETxEAGLE, ChiefD3m0n1c, and ShadowBladeKnight check them out.**


End file.
